dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar Ratfolk
Background Under very specific celestial conditions, for reasons unknown to mortalkind, the last Ratfolk in a litter may be born a Lunar Ratfolk. These rodent paragons are often seen leading warrens and dealing with other races on their behalf. Through strange celestial phenomena, Lunar Ratfolk have a suite of characteristics that cause them to tend towards nocturnality. Their gaze is basked in strong moonlight at all times, such that darkness never limits their vision. However, any light that overpowers this glow can blind and dazzle the Lunar Ratfolk. Despite these limitations, Lunar Ratfolk enjoy the sight of the night sky far too much to dwell far underground, and whatever astrological phenomena that produces them never produces Lunar Ratfolk from Ratfolk litters delivered in subterranean biomes. Some sages claim that this light is produced in the Lunar Ratfolk's mind by moonlight stored within them, and that this projection of light through their minds is what causes them to be so distracted constantly, as their thoughts are carried at the whims of the moonlight. Physical Description Lunar Ratfolk resemble albino Ratfolk with ivory white fur and bright red eyes. They are slightly taller and bulkier than Ratfolk, and are noticeably more conventionally shaped in terms of humanoids. They hold themselves with near-perfect posture, and move with nearly unnatural fluidity, albiet at the same lackadaisical pace as their Ratfolk counterpart. Some have tufts of hair on the back of their heads that can be grown out and groomed similar to less hairy humanoids. The color of this hair usually matches the Lunar Ratfolk's snowy fur, but they are independent from one another. Society Lunar Ratfolk are natural born leaders within their warrens, but due to their transient, absentminded nature and their lofty lifespan often causes them to leave their warrens and seek company among less short-lived races. They avoid most of the chagrin other races have for them and are therefore far more likely to either live peacefully in cities that are otherwise fairly racially homogeneous or lead warrens that are similarly well-integrated with non-Ratfolk neighbors. Ratfolk and Lunar Ratfolk are often reared on stories of an ancient Lunar Ratfolk monarch named Good King Jeremy, who ruled for a thousand years precisely before his time came and he returned to the moon. Many Ratfolk believe that the existence of Lunar Ratfolk and the Success of Good King Jeremy is a sign of providence, that Ratfolk have a divine right to a nation of their own. Relations Lunar Ratfolk are well at home with regular Ratfolk, who are the only race that can produce them as Lunar Ratfolk are sterile. Lunar Ratfolk can often be seen with a Ratfolk following them around to keep them from losing track of their schedules. In addition, they are typically found on good terms with Halflings and Humans. Many older Lunar Ratfolk leave their warrens and settle into communities of longer-lived humanoids to make long-lasting friendships, their charm and their aloofness preventing them from suffering greatly from whatever disdain these races have for them. Lunar Ratfolk who leave their warrens are typically tentatively accepted by most civilized races they attempt to integrate with, if for no other reason than they cannot breed and stay out of the way during the day. Elves give them very slightly more respect than that spared for other humanoids primarily due to their shared lofty lifespans. Dwarves grumble about grey seers and horned rats, and will typically forbid Lunar Ratfolk from joining their communities. For reasons unknown to all, Gnomes do not trust Lunar Ratfolk, despite their indifference towards regular Ratfolk. Kobolds are slightly afraid of Lunar Ratfolk and will give warrens led by them a wider berth than they would otherwise. Lunar Ratfolk instinctively abhor Lycanthropes and will typically avoid them at all costs. Alignment and Religion Lunar Ratfolk are usually much too distant to be Lawful, though they have no restriction on their Alignment. They tend to favor worshiping deities with the Moon subdomain. Osirion Lunar Ratfolk typically worship Thoth, one of the few Lawful deities Lunar Ratfolk give homage to. Nocticula appreciates worship from less scrupulous Lunar Ratfolk, whom sometimes lead her cults. Older Lunar Ratfolk, typically those living in Elven lands, often worship Ketephys. Lunar Ratfolk Oracles will occasionally claim some connection to Acavna, though this is mostly seen as personal worship of a dead deity. Lunar Ratfolk will almost never willingly worship Jezelda, Lamashtu, or other deities associated with Lycanthropes. Adventurers Lunar Ratfolk arefar too precious in their own communities for the Ratfolk to rely on them for services so dangerous as those offered by the average adventurer. They are born with the same tendency towards community and family that most Ratfolk enjoy, though they often forget these values once their nieces and nephews pass on. As such, they are known to leave their warrens around the age of sixty and wander around non-Ratfolk communities, and the more wanderlustful of them will try their hand earning money either for their friends and families or for themselves. Male Names: Aull, Brihz, Dua, Plaun, Rerdahl, Rikkan, Svou, Tamoq. Female Names: Bessel, Dess, Jix, Kitch, Krakro, Nehm, Perriot, Thuvakka. Racial Traits (14 RP) Ability Score Modifiers: Lunar Ratfolk are gorgeous and physically perfect Ratfolk, yet are distant and aloof. They gain +2 to Strength, +2 to Dexterity, +2 to Constitution, +4 to Charisma, and -2 to Wisdom (4 RP) Type: Lunar Ratfolk are Humanoids with the ratfolk subtype (0 RP) Size: Lunar Ratfolk are Small (0 RP) Speed (Slow): Lunar Ratfolk have a base speed of 20 ft. (-1 RP) Languages: Lunar Ratfolk begin play speaking Common. Lunar Ratfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Undercommon. (0 RP) Static Bonus Feat: Lunar Ratfolk gain Improved Initiative as a bonus feat at 1st level. (2 RP) Lucky (Greater): Lunar Ratfolk gain a +2 racial bonus to all saving throws. (4 RP) See in Darkness: Lunar Ratfolk gain the See in Darkness ability. (4 RP) Light Blindness: Lunar Ratfolk have Light Blindness. (-2 RP) Constant Spell-Like Divination: Lunar Ratfolk gain Detect Secret Doors as a Constant Spell-Like ability, as though bright moonlight were outlining the secret portal. (3 RP) Erratic Lifespan: Only a certain number of Lunar Ratfolk can exist at a time. Lunar Ratfolk are sterile and barren, and if they reproduce with the aid of magic they are treated as Ratfolk for the purposes of determining the race of the child. Lunar Ratfolk do not take penalties from aging, though they do gain the bonuses from aging. The day after the final day of a Lunar Ratfolk's maximum lifespan is the day on which another Lunar Ratfolk is fated to be born. Disconnected Memories: Lunar Ratfolk have trouble placing their memories chronologically relative to one another. They cannot recall when something happened if the event took place more than 24 in the past, except for significant life events such as getting married, earning an important title or job, or the death of a loved one or party member. Lunar Ratfolk can remember events relative to these important life events. For example, a Lunar Ratfolk that got married a month ago, stubbed their toe a week ago, then bought a house would remember that they stubbed their toe at some point between getting married and buying a house yesterday. To ameliorate this, Lunar Ratfolk will often keep a variety of schedules and calenders on their person.